Fireheart
by RingLupine
Summary: When you find a bloody fire demon in your house, things begin to get fervent...and scarier. HieixYou
1. Chapter 1: Bloody

This is not a continuation of Infatuation. This is an experiment that I'm posting!

* * *

Chapter 1: "Bloody"

You yawn and stretch as you get ready for bed. You slip on your black shirt and black pants. You crawl into bed and you slowly fall asleep.

You wake up when you hear a glass break in the kitchen. Your heart beats as you draw closer to the kitchen, wondering who it could be. You jump into the kitchen, and there was nothing there. You shrug cutely as you always do and you turn to go back into your bedroom. You scream. A very cute boy with spiky black hair with white starburst and red eyes was standing behind you. He had alabaster skin, and he had a cloth band covering his forehead. He was wearing a black cloak. He is covered with blood, and he collapses on the floor. You cover your mouth with your hands. You decide to help the poor thing. You drag him over to the couch, unbutton his shirt, and take out the first-aid kit. You put some body alcohol on a rag and start rubbing it over his deep wounds. He moans.

"Shhh...I mean no harm", you say.

He moans more. You look at his face, enchanted by his good looks.

Your heart races as you get closer to his face. You plant a gentle kiss on his lips. You shockingly realize that you kissed at total stranger. His red eyes open.

"Where am I?", he asks.

"Shhh...you're hurt", you say.

"Let me go, temptress", he says.

"What?", you ask.

"You heard me", he says.

"Shhh...I have no intention of hurting you...believe me...", you say.

He sighs and lies back down on the couch as you continue to clean his wounds.

"Poor thing? Did a gang member get you?", you ask.

"Hn?", he asks.

"What's your name?", you ask.

"Hiei", he mutters.

You start to bandage his wounds.

"Tell me if I'm tying to tight, okay?", you ask.

Hiei nods his head. You dress his wounds. You go to the closet and pull out a blanket. You pull it over him.

"Go to sleep", you say.

Hiei rolls his eyes and closes his eyes. You look at him. He was really attractive and his face was perfectly molded. You fluff his pillow and you sit on the chair near the couch. You hear your window break. You run to the kitchen and three boys were on the floor. Two of them you knew from school, they were your best friends, and the other one you never seen before.

"Hey Kuwa-kun, hi, Yusuke-san", you say.

"Hey (Y/N)", Yusuke says.

"I'm Kurama", the redhead says sweetly, kissing your hand.

You blush softly.

"Uh, have you seen a guy with spiky black hair?", Kuwabara asked.

"Yeah, he's on the couch. But be quiet, he took a very bad beating", you say.

"Thanks (Y/N)", Kuwabara said.

You lead them to the livingroom and Hiei was on the couch, asleep. You thank God that he wasn't snoring.

"Are you hungry?", you ask.

"Yeah...", Yusuke said.

You were in the kitchen, making some soup. As you added noodles, Hiei limped into the kitchen.

"Go back to sleep, you need rest", you say.

"I was thirsty, onna", he snarls.

"Water is in the pitcher in the refrigerator", you say.

"The what is in the what?", he asks impatiently.

You pour him some water and he limps back to the living room. You pour the soup into four bowls and you yawn. You set the bowls on the livingroom table and walk back to your room after saying goodnight to everyone. You crawl into bed and fall asleep.

You were having a nightmare. Fountains of blood, corpses strewn across a castle, disgusting animals. You scream and you feel someone shake you. You open your (color) eyes and a pair of red ones are looking into yours.

"What's wrong?", he asks crossly, trying to get the truth out of you.

You cry slightly.

"I can trust him...", you think.

You tell him everything you saw. Hiei looks at you, his brow furrowed.

"Are you lying to me?", he asks.

"No...", you say.

"Because if I find that you are, onna, I'll rip out your throat", Hiei says.

You were surprised by the sudden venom in his deep, sexy voice. He was so nice to you, then he's such a self-indulgent jerk.

"I could be...", you say.

Hiei slaps you and you fall to your bed, crying.

"Leave me alone...I've been through too much to be slapped by someone I hardly know", you say.

Hiei sighs exaggeratedly and leaves the room.

You woke up in the morning. As you rub your eyes, you scream. Hiei was beside you, asleep. You knock him across the cheek. He wakes up and glares at you.

"Why are you here?", you ask.

"Kuwabara was sleeping on the couch", he says in an obvious tone.

You glare. You were pretty freaked out, so you breathe hard. You get up from the bed and go into the bathroom.

You turn on the water and turn on the shower. You take off your white towel and go into the shower. As you put shampoo on your hair, you see a figure dressed in black. You open the shower door and a pair of red eyes are looking into yours. You scream and Hiei blushes very hard.

"PERVERT!", you yell.

Hiei runs out of the bathroom.

"I just wanted to see if you were fine...", he calls.

"I'm fine...", you say.

You finally get out of the shower after five minutes and wrap the towel around your body. You dry your hair and re-enter your room.


	2. Chapter 2: Protection

Chapter 2: "Protection"

You scream. There was a man with black hair tied in a tail standing there, looking at you with interest.

"Hiei?", you call.

"Your boyfriend isn't here right now...", he says.

He was very good looking, but you back away.

"He's not my boyfriend!", you scream, shutting the bathroom door behind you. The man opens the door and drags you out. He rips the towel off of you, and drags you over to your bed. He paralyzes you and lies you down on the bed. You tremble and he smirks.

"Who are you?", you ask.

He kisses you.

"My name is Shardan, my dear...", he says.

He starts to unbuckle his belts, but Hiei comes into the room and pushes Shardan off you. You pull the covers over your body as Hiei threatens Shardan. Shardan disappears, and Hiei looks away, giving you time to put on some clothes.

"What did he want?", you ask.

"You", Hiei says, his brow furrowed.

You walk to the window and look out. There seemed to be music coming from downstairs.

"What's going on?", you ask.

"Party", Hiei said.

You go up to Hiei and kiss him on the cheek.

"Thanks for saving me...", you say.

"Hn", Hiei says.

You sit beside him on the windowsill.

"(Y/N)?", Hiei asks.

"Yeah Hiei?", you ask.

He says nothing. You get up and leave to see how the party was going for the three boys.

Kuwabara was doing John Travolta style dancing as the music went on. Yusuke and Kurama were on the couch. You grin. They all grin back at you.

"Wanna dance?", Yusuke asks.

"No thanks", you say.

A dagger of fear was suddenly thrust into you. You run back upstairs, and there were pools of liquid black. A creature comes out of one of them and moves towards you. Even though it was moving sluggishly, you were paralyzed with fear. The creature roars and flings you over it's shoulder. No one seemed to notice the sounds you made. It makes its way to the hole and slowly sinks into the pool. You flinch with cold fear as the liquid touches your toes. You scream for help, but none came. You scream again. You're halfway into the pool right now, and you scream for help again.

"HELP!", you yell.

You hear footsteps coming towards you, and Hiei was standing there. His brows furrowed as he looked down at you. He grabs your hand and tries to pull you out, but you were stuck. Hiei thrusts his hands into the pool of liquid and you feel his warm hands on your hips. You wrap your arms around his neck and bury your face into his shoulder. He pulls you out and you are on top of him and your both covered with the black liquid. More of your cleavage was showing, so you cover it up. Hiei feels the black liquid on your ankle.

"Blackened blood", he says.

You gasp and feel like getting sick. He says sorry quickly. You hug him after saying thanks. He pushes you off of him. He looked very annoyed. You looked very hurt. Hiei gets up and leaves, not feeling any remorse. You cry. Sometimes he's so nice then he has to be so mean. You suddenly feel a towel wrapped around you. Kurama was standing behind you.

"I told them to lower the music down...", Kurama says.

He embraces you and you cry into his chest.

"He just needs to get used to you", Kurama says gently.

You nod your head.

"Go take a shower", he says.

After you shower, you put on a black shirt and a black short skirt. Hiei was on the sill in the living room.

"Hiei?", you ask.

He looks over his shoulder at you.

"Hn?", he responds.

"What did you save me from?", you ask.

Hiei sighs and looks thoughtful. His expression looked like he was having a big secret, and he was weighing the odds if he should tell you or not.

"Hiei?", you ask.

"I'm a demon...and those creatures were after you", Hiei says.

You shake your head.

"Tell me the truth...", you say.

"(Y,N)", Hiei says crossly.

"You are telling me the truth then, aren't you?", you ask.

"Obviously", Hiei snaps.

You sigh.

"What kind of demon are you?", you ask.

"I'm fire", Hiei says.

You sit on the couch next to the windowsill.

"This is hard to believe", you say.

"'Cause you're stupid", Hiei says.

"I'm trying to forget...", you say.

"Why?", Hiei asks crossly.

"My parents were killed...by demons...", you say.

Hiei furrows his brow, as if to say "that's plain wrong".

"My two little sisters were killed to. They were barely one, and they were butchered beyond recognition. I tried to forget, but the memories hauntingly come back", you say, tears filling your eyes.

Hiei sighs. You bury your face into a pillow and continue to cry. You feel strong arms around you. You open your eyes and Hiei was embracing you. He was still frowning though.

"Hiei?", you ask.

"What?", he asks gently.

"Did you ever lose a loved one?", you ask.

He shoves you off of him and walks back to your room.

"You annoyed him...", Yusuke says behind you.

You turn around and Yusuke sits beside you on the couch.

"He's so bitter", you say.

"Ask him the right questions. Avoid that question until he gets used to you. He never really talked to girls before except...Hiei would kill me if I say it", he says.

Yusuke gets up and leaves.

That night, you go into your room and Hiei was asleep on the windowsill. You wash and change into your black nightgown and crawl under the covers. You hear Kuwabara's snores from the livingroom but you don't mind it. You slowly drift to sleep as you nuzzle into your pillows.

You feel someone shaking your shoulder. Your eyes open, and Hiei was standing there.

"Get up...", he says hastily.

His sword was drawn.

"Why?", you ask.

"Come on, follow me out of here...", Hiei says.


	3. Chapter 3: Kidnaped

Chapter 3: "Kidnaped"

You smell smoke burning in the house as you follow Hiei. You pick up Coal, your black kitten.

"Leave that damned cat here", Hiei says.

You look hurt and you glare at him.

"No", you say.

Hiei rolls his eyes and you follow him. Coal knew not to make a sound. Hiei leads you and Coal out of the house, and you see fire engulfing your house. You were about to scream, but Hiei covers your mouth.

"Shhh...Kurama is near with something called a "car". Follow me", Hiei said.

Coal mews gently as Hiei leads you to a red Chrysler. Kurama opens the door and you notice suitcases in the trunk that were yours. Coal mews.

"We packed some stuff for you. Hiei, sit with (Y/N) and Coal in the back", Kurama says.

Yusuke comes out from the yard of your house and sits with Kurama in the front seat.. Hiei takes a long time to get the car door open, so you open it and sit beside him. He closes it and Kurama locks the doors.

"Where's Kuwa-kun, Yusuke-san?", you ask worriedly.

"I'm in the trunk...", Kuwabara says behind your seat.

Kurama starts the car and you are pushed back into your seat. You notice the speedometer is at 90.

"KURAMA!", you scream.

"No police...I'm taking the forest path near your house...demons are following us...", Kurama says calmly.

"I'm sorry", you say.

"It's okay", he says.

"Get this thing off of me...", Hiei hisses.

You notice that Coal was on Hiei's lap purring.

"Aww...he likes you...just let him stay", you say as Kurama drives into the forest area.

There was a small dirt road you were driving on.

"Kurama?", you ask, taking Coal from Hiei's lap.

"Yes?", he responds.

"How did you afford this? The Chrysler is very expensive", you ask.

"He's a brain surgeon", Kuwabara says from the trunk.

"Yeah...Kurama, perhaps you can work on a certain fool's brain", Hiei says.

"Shut-up!", you snap, glaring at Hiei.

He gives you an apologetic look and turns away. You put your hand on his shoulder, but he brushes your hand off.

"I'm sorry...", Hiei says.

The car came to a sudden stop.

"Kura-kun?", you ask.

"Demons, I'm taking the separate way", Kurama says.

Kuwabara whimpers.

"It's okay Kuwabara", you say.

Ever since you saved Kuwabara from being caught in the girl's bathroom, you've been inseparable. You have been always close to Yusuke, and you seemed pretty close to Kurama, even though you knew each other for only a few days. Hiei was pretty much aloof.

Coal mews and jumps up onto Hiei's lap.

"Hn", he says.

You look in surprise as Hiei gently strokes Coal's little head. Coal purrs. Kurama accelerates the speed. He suddenly stops. Hiei gets out of the car, still holding Coal. You follow him, and there was something like a portal. Kuwabara is finally out of the trunk. He's carrying some of your bags and Yusuke is carrying the rest.

"Go through", Kurama says.

You look at him as if to say: "You really expect me to go through that thing?".

"I see...", Kurama says.

Coal jumps in your arms. Hiei picks you up bridal style.

"Hiei...", you say.

"Come on", Yusuke says.

Hiei, you and Coal jump down into the portal, and you are knocked unconscious.

You wake up in a big room and Coal is at the side of your bed. The bed was double-king sized and your room was as big as two garages. There was a bathroom in your room. You sit up, and you wanted to take a shower, so you start unbuttoning your blouse. Once you were finished, you go into the bathroom and change. You turn on the hot water and soon you're soaked in very warm water. The steam engulfs the room. You shampoo your hair and rinse it and do the same with the conditioner. After you use the Feminine Wash and body wash, you turn the water off. You wrap your (favorite color) towel around you. When you get out of the bathroom, you feel a hand on your mouth.

"It's okay my dearest, it's going to be fine", a familiar voice whispers in your ear.

You feel soft lips running up and down the side of your neck. You tried to struggle, but the soft kisses felt so good that you stopped.

"Such beautiful skin", he whispers in your ear.

His seductive voice and hot breath makes chills run down your spine. He licked your cheek and you felt yourself sinking into the floor. You moan slightly, but it was muffled, for his hand was still over your mouth. You heard his voice before, but where?

He continues to kiss your neck, and you can feel the soft prick of fangs. You shiver. Soon, you were waist-length in the pool of black liquid. You close your eyes, being pleasured by a man you barely knew. Soon, you both disappear in the black liquid.

You wake up in a bed and room that was bigger than yours, and you were wearing different clothes. You were wearing a black bra that barely covered your breasts, and a very skimpy split-end skirt and you were barefoot. The door creaks open. The man named Shardan who tried to abduct you a few days ago walked into the room. You scream, but he runs up to you with inhuman speed and pounces on top of you on the bed and kisses you fiercely. He covers your mouth once you break the kiss.

"I've had my eye on you for quite awhile, (Y,N)", Shardan whispers in your ear.

You struggle, but he leans on you more. Something seemed to come over you. Once he kisses you again, you kiss back, wrapping your dainty arms around his neck. He makes a small, seductive moan and slides his tongue into your mouth. You let his tongue touch yours. You feel his hands stroking your barely-clad breasts. You were wondering what had come over you. You gently put your hands on his back and he runs his hand through your hair. He breaks the kiss and licks your neck. You moan, and you stroke his muscles. He took off his shirt and you suck at his nipples. He moans and he holds you even closer to him.

"You're mine", he says.

You blush and look up at him. He smirks and kisses your cheek.

"Why have you been attracted to me?", you ask.

"Ever since Hiei killed my bride, Eclipsa, I've been lost...but one day in the Nigenkai, I saw you. You reminded me so much of Eclipsa, and I've been in love with you ever since", he says.

Surprisingly, you felt sorry for Shardan. You kiss him on the cheek and he grins softly at you.

"Why did Hiei kill Eclipsa?", you ask.

"Hiei and I are great enemies. He had to kill her, as I did to his woman...", Shardan said darkly.

All of a sudden the door was ripped off of its hinges and Hiei was standing there.

"Bastard, how dare you kidnap her...", Hiei says angrily.

Shardan smirks.

"You want her back?", he asks.

Hiei glares at him. Shardan grabs you and kisses you, but you struggled. You hear Hiei hiss, and then Shardan is pulled off of you. Shardan draws his sword and Hiei draws a katana. The katana had spikes on its hilt and the blade was glowing red. Shardan charges at him and Hiei blocks it, sparks flying everywhere. Hiei easily hit Shardan in the head with the pommel of the blade, knocking him unconscious. Hiei runs up to you and grabs you by the hand.

"We need to get out", Hiei says.

He pulls you with him, but you were so lacking in energy that you tripped.

"Hiei...", you say.

Hiei picks you up bridal style and runs down the plight of stairs.

"Is there anyone else here?", you ask.

"No", Hiei says.

You look at Hiei and kiss him on the cheek.

"What was that for?", Hiei asks crossly.

"Gratitude", you say.

Hiei blushes as you bury your face into his shoulder.

"What's wrong?", he asks.

"Tired", you say.

"Go ahead, rest all you want", Hiei says.

You woke up once Hiei jumped down the balcony, landing on his feet. There was a white werewolf demon waiting for you. You see a look of sorrow in his eyes as he looks at you.

"Is this (Y/N)?", he asks.

"Yes Enoch", Hiei responds.

Hiei sets you on the ground gently, and you nuzzle into Enoch's fur. He licks you, and you mount the werewolf named Enoch in front of Hiei, and you rode of into the night.

* * *

Okay! You got to meet Enoch in this chapter! Poor Shardan...there is an enemy greater than him. 


	4. Chapter 4: Cold Heart

Chapter 4: "Cold Heart"

Enoch was asleep in the tent, while you and Hiei were outside. You were still wearing the same clothes as before.

"The others are as worried as Hell about you, including Coal", Hiei says.

You nodded your head.

"I was even worried...", Hiei says.

"Really?", you ask.

"Yes", he says.

You smile warmly at him. Your eyes are lidded with the desire to rest. Hiei lets you sleep on his shoulder.

"Hiei?", you ask.

"Yeah?", he responds.

"You...were really worried about me?", you ask.

"Yes", he says, annoyed.

"I'm sorry", you say.

"It's okay, I need to rest too, get in the tent", he says.

You get up to leave.

"I'm sorry, (Y/N). Sometimes, I'm so tired I get volatile. I really was worried, and you know that it's very surprising", Hiei says.

You nod your head, and he follows you into the tent. You sleep next to him. Hiei embraces you, and you like the warmth of his body. You get closer to him, and you look into his eyes. He furrows his brows as he catches your lips with his own. You wrap your arms around his neck. He breaks the kiss after a few minutes, then you rest your head on his chest.

"I love you...", you say silently.

"I love you too...", Hiei says.

The next morning, you were being transported by Enoch. You see an ocean on the horizon. Hiei was holding you close to him.

"Hiei...the ocean is neigh...", Enoch says happily.

"We're almost to the Rekai", Hiei says.

You kiss his cheek. He blushes. Soon, you're at the ocean, and it's filled with the same black liquid as the portals were.

"Do we?", you ask.

Hiei kisses you.

"I'll carry you", he says tenderly.

Hiei picks you up bridal style, and follows Enoch into the black liquid.

You woke up in Hiei's room, which was bigger than yours and it was darker. Hiei was resting beside you, and you were wearing a white dress that shown your cleavage. You decide not to wake him, but you kiss him on the cheek. His red eyes fluttered open. And he grins at you. You embrace him and you feel him kissing at your cleavage. You blush and stroke his hair. It was as soft as silk and glossy as a raven's wing. You sigh happily and rest your head on his head. You feel him kissing at your neck, and this brought back thoughts about you and Shardan. You still haven't told Hiei about him yet, how you were entranced by him. You didn't want Hiei to get angry at you, so you said nothing.

"(Y/N)?", Hiei asks.

"Yes?", you respond.

He kisses you. You blush madly once he breaks the kiss.

"Come on, Koenma wants to see you", Hiei says.

You sit up on the bed and you slip on your black Chinese slippers. Coal is at the end of the bed and you kiss him on the head. You follow Hiei out of the room. Kurama walks up to you and hugs you.

"I'm glad to see that you're fine", he says.

"Thanks...", you say.

Kuwabara and Yusuke hug you.

"Shardan is gonna pay!", Kuwabara says.

You follow Hiei, and you hold his arm. He pushes you off him. You looked hurt, but he didn't seem to care.

"Hiei...", you say.

"Silence...", he hisses.

You remember the night when you shared your first kiss with him. He told you he gets volatile when he's tired, so he could be groggy. You soon came to two double doors.

A small child was sitting at a desk, and you figured that he must be Koenma. You bow as a sign of respect, and sit on a chair.

"Good girl, good manners. Well, I'm Koenma, prince of the Rekai. I've recently discovered that Shardan had a romantic interest in you, am I correct, (Y/N)?", he asks.

"Yessir", you say.

"Hm...this is not good", Koenma says.

Hiei sits on the chair next to you.

"What's wrong?", you ask.

"You could end up like Ilona...", Koenma says.

"HOW DARE YOU UTTER HER NAME! IF I HEAR YOU SAY HER NAME AGAIN, I'LL MUTILATE ANYONE WHO COMES NEAR ME! AND THAT INCLUDES HER!", Hiei yells, pointing a somehow accusing finger at you.

You look very hurt.

"You must be tired, go to sleep, (Y/N)", Koenma says gently, yet quickly.

Hiei follows you out of the office, and you were on the verge of tears by now. As you reach for the door, Hiei hits you.

"Are you that stupid, your room is that way...", Hiei hisses, pointing in the other direction.

You cry gently.

"I hate you...", you say.

As you run down the hallway, you could've sworn you heard Hiei call you a bitch. Coal is in your room, and you snuggle close to him as tears roll down your beautiful face. You hear a knock on the door.

"GO AWAY HIEI!", you scream.

"It's me", Kurama responds.

"Come in Kura-kun", you say.

Kurama comes in the room. He sits on your bed and strokes your back.

"Hiei is so angry, ever since Ilona...", Kurama was about to say, but he turns to the doorway and stops to find Hiei glaring at him.

"Who was Ilona?", you ask.

"Don't you dare Kurama...", Hiei hisses.

"She has the very right to now", Kurama says.

"THAT LITTLE BITCH HAS NO BUSINESS POKING AROUND WITH MY PRIVATE MATTERS!", Hiei screams, pointing at you.

"Hiei...", Kurama says crossly.

"THIS IS F-CKING RIDICULOUS!", Hiei screams.

"I thought you loved me...", you say.

"SHUT-UP! IF I HEAR YOU ASKING ABOUT ILONA AGAIN! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!", Hiei yells.

"He loved you?", Kurama asks.

"Yes...he said so...and he kissed me", you say.

"Don't listen to her Kurama. She's crazy...she lies. Like I would ever love that stuck-up f-cking whore", Hiei hisses.

"ENOUGH!", Yusuke yells from outside the room.

Kuwabara and Yusuke walk inside and sit on the bed next to you, also stroking your back.

"Hiei...how could you deny your feelings for her?", Kuwabara asks.

"I don't have feelings for her", Hiei says.

This makes you cry more. Coal mews and licks your face. Hiei rolls his eyes and leaves. You cry more.

"It's okay (Y/N). Damn, I've never seen Hiei that mad before", Yusuke says.

"Did he really love you?", Kuwabara asks.

"No, it was just a test...", you say.

"You shouldn't ask that", Kurama says gently.

You dry your tears and the three boys embrace you.

"We'll leave you alone now", Kuwabara says.

A few hours later, there was a knock at your door.

"(Y/N)? I came to apologize", Hiei says.

"Go away for once...", you respond.

"(Y/N)...I'm really sorry", he says, sounding miserable.

"Come in", you say.

Hiei opens the door and sits close to you on the bed and strokes your back. You look away from him.

"(Y/N), I said all those things about you because...I didn't want the others to find out about us", Hiei says.

"Hiei...that's such a stupid excuse...", you say.

"What?", Hiei asks.

"You shouldn't be afraid to do that...", you say.

"When I saw you crying like Hell, I was reaching my Breaking Point", Hiei says.

You hug him.

"I forgive you...", you say.

"You...remind me so much of Ilona...and...I'm not cherishing you for that fact...", Hiei says.

"Hiei?", you ask.

"Hn?", he responds.

"Shardan...he...I kissed him back...", you say.

Hiei breathes in hard, then exhales.

"God...and to think you loved me...", Hiei says.

"This was before our relationship, something came over me...", you say.

Hiei looks down at you, running his hand through your hair.

"Are you going to tell the others?", you ask.

"Yes", he says.

You kiss his cheek.


	5. Chapter 5: Decadence

Chapter 5: "Decadence"

You were sitting at the garden with Hiei. It was your first date with him. Hiei was cuddling you. He kisses your neck and you moan. He was wearing a white blouse, black pants and black dress shoes. You were wearing the prettiest black dress and black shoes. You kiss him on the cheek. He smirks at you and he embraces you. You couldn't believe your luck that you have the sexiest demon with you. You start to talk to him.

"Hiei?", you ask.

"Yeah?", he responds.

"Who was Ilona?", you ask.

Hiei sighs and motions you to follow him.

You were now in his room, and he was sitting on the bed with you.

"Listen, I don't want to talk about it okay? I trust you and all baby, but you have to understand", Hiei says.

You nod your head.

"I understand", you say.

Hiei starts unbuttoning his blouse and you blush. Soon, he's shirtless. You stare at his muscular body. He holds you in his strong arms and this gave you a sense of comfort. You kiss his neck and he moans. It was obvious that he was aroused. You are embraced closer to him. As you nuzzle into his chest, you smell cinnamon on him. He kisses your forehead and you gently suck at his nipples. He moans. He starts to unbuckle his pants, then, you had a look of fear on your face. He stops, then kisses your cheek. He holds you. You get up.

"What's wrong?", Hiei asks.

"Why was Shardan after me?", you ask.

Hiei shrugs, and hugs you. You nuzzle into his chest. You hope you never encounter Shardan again...but yet you wanted to.

The next day, Kuwabara runs up to you as you're walking down the hall.

"Hey (Y/N)... Hiei was looking for you", he says.

"What about?", you ask.

"Sorry... he said that it was private", Kuwabara says.

As you walk down the halls, unaccompanied, you hear someone walking behind you. You turn around. No one was there. You keep on walking and suddenly, you are pinned against the wall and being kissed fiercely. You open your eyes. It was only Hiei.

"Hey Hiei...", you say.

Hiei sexily raises an eyebrow and smirks.

"I wanted to talk to you", he says.

You follow him to the courtyard, and you sit on the fountain with him.

"Listen...it's about Shardan...", Hiei says.

"What?", you ask.

"He wants you...", Hiei says.

"Is that all?", you ask.

He embraces you.

"No... I... wanted to tell you about...my... well... er...", Hiei says awkwardly.

You giggle.

"My brother...", Hiei says.

"What's his name?", you ask.

"Hanushu", he says.

"Sounds Chinese more than Japanese", you say.

"He is partly Chinese...", Hiei says.

You kiss him on the cheek.

"Where is he?", you ask.

"He's coming tomorrow. I thought you would like to know", Hiei says gently.

You nod your head.

"What does he look like?", you ask.

"Be patient... you'll see", he says.

The next day, you follow Hiei to the entrance of the Spirit World. Soon, you see a figure approaching. About five minutes later, the person hugs Hiei. He had white hair, lavender eyes and tanned skin. He was slightly taller than Hiei, and was wearing all black. It was Hanushu.

"Hello Y/N", he says gently, kissing your hand.

"Hi...", you say.

Hanushu turns back to Hiei and asks something in his ear. Hiei shakes his head, looking slightly depressed. Hanushu then nods his head, and the follows both of you. You hear Hanushu and Hiei whispering. You can make out the words: "No one gives a f-ck", which Hiei said.

"Is there something wrong?", you ask.

"Nah...", Hanushu says.

After Hanushu was in his room. You go up to your room and Coal stretches and mews. You kiss him on the nose and lie down on the bed. Someone knocks on your door.

"Who is it?", you call.

No answer. You call again, but still no answer. You didn't like this, so you walk up to the door, a dagger in your hand. You reach for the knob, but the door bursts open, and you back away, nearly hit in the face. Shardan was standing there. He covers your mouth, and starts kissing your neck. You struggle, then you are knocked unconscious.

When you wake up, you are wearing practically nothing but a see-thru red robe. You were in the same bed as last time. Shardan was beside you, asleep. He looked so peaceful, but you try to run. You try to open the door, but it was locked.

"Don't even try... my dear", Shardan says.

"What do you want...", you say, tears rolling down your face.

Shardan embraces you and you try to get out of his grip.

"Stay and you won't get tortured", Shardan says.

Soon, an arrow flies into his back, and he is knocked on the floor. You run out to see who it is, and Hiei was standing there on the balcony, holding a bow and a quiver of arrows in slung over his back. He embraces you, obviously worried. His eyebrows perk as he sees through your robe, but you didn't mind. You kiss him gently, and then he creates a portal back to the Spirit World.


	6. Chapter 6: Transformation

Chapter 6: "The Flute and the Transformation"

You wake up in your room, and Hiei was on the other side of your bed, sleeping peacefully. You yawn and gently wake him up. He looks at you and grins.

"Listen, Koenma is giving you a weapon... I'll take you to his office...", Hiei says.

He grabs your hand and you follow him out of the room.

"What's going on?", you ask.

"The others are waiting for us at the office", Hiei says.

The office doors slowly open, and Koenma was there in his baby form. He was holding something in a narrow black case. Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kurama were sitting on the couch, and you both sit next to them. Hanushu was sitting on a birch chair across from you.

"(Y/N), step forward", Koenma says.

You walk up to him. He hands you the case. You open it, and there was a silver flute inside of it.

"What is it?", you ask.

"This is known as the Flute Of Seven Deaths... there are seven, powerful spirits inside of the flute that come out, depending on how powerful you are. Once you master the flute, you can choose which spirit that would come out by playing a certain tune... I'll give you the song sheets... Hanushu and Hiei would teach you...", Koenma says.

You look at the flute with admiration. It was made of pure silver. You put it back in the case.

"And now, for the other news... there is a tournament coming up in a year, so your going to have to train every single day for five hours, only two on weekends and none on Sundays, starting next week", Koenma said.

"I will not be fighting, I'll be cheering you on with the girls...", Hanushu said.

"You can be a substitute fighter...", you say.

Hanushu nods his head and grins warmly.

The next day, Hiei and Hanushu were teaching you how to play the flute. Hanushu was explaining the notes and Hiei was watching. You start playing, and a sweet tune emitted from the flute. You press down on some of the buttons and Hanushu nodded his head. Soon, out of the flute was mist. The mist took the form of a small imp with bat wings. The mist disappeared to reveal red skin. You immediately think that the creature was adorable, and you pet it. The imp cooed and sat on your lap.

"You got it on the first try, excellent...", Hanushu says.

Hiei kisses you on the cheek. You look at the title of the song. The creature's name was supposedly "Gomen". The creature turned back to mist and back into the flute.

"Excellent job (Y/N). For this, you get to have the rest of the day off...", Hanushu says.

You were under a very big elm tree. The roots were entangled and you sat on one of them. You see Kuwabara approach. He sits down with you.

"Uh... (Y/N), we've been friends for ten years... and I'm going to make sure that you don't die in the tournament", Kuwabara says.

"Die?", you ask.

"I almost did", Kuwabara says.

You nod your head in gratitude.

As you were asleep, alone, you felt all this power inside of you. You felt a sharp pain in your back. You scream, but nobody came. You look at your nails, they were getting longer.

You look at yourself in the mirror. You scream. You looked like a monster. Your skin was gray, your eyes were milky red. Your teeth were needle sharp. You had a tail as well. Fire came out of your so-called nose. Suddenly, you lose control of your mind. You jump out of the window and go to the Human World.

You see a little child walking home all by himself. All your mind said was: Kill...kill...kill...mirror...kill. You jump out at the child and start mutilating the child.

"MUMMY!", the child yelled.

You finish the child off by biting him on the jugular. All the blood squirted out, and you eat out the heart. The moonlight shined down upon you. You heard sirens in the distance. You knew that the police were coming. You wait, hoping to cause more gore. As they came to investigate the child, you mutilate the police. You go into the sewers. You slip into the water. You find an underwater tunnel. You reach a shore. There was sand. The sky was red. You wondered what had happened to you. You roar, and tears come from your gray eyes. You were transported into a new world.

-A month later-

You were drinking out of a blood pond, and you hear footsteps behind you. You turn around. It was Hiei. Your heart gave a wild jolt. You run up to him, but he puts his sword at your throat.

"You... devoured my girl...", Hiei snarls.

You look confused. He must've thought that you were missing because he thought that the beast that you were ate you. You whimper.

"You repenting beast...", Hiei says, his voice filled with a chilling rage.

You sit in front of him. You whimper again.

"Once we get to the others, I'm executing you...", Hiei says.

You turn your head to the side. Hiei knocks you over and slings you over his shoulder. You roar.

"Shut-up beast...", Hiei snapped.

Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kurama came into view. You purr happily, but they all glare at you. Hiei tosses you down. Yusuke hands Hiei a steel axe. It was gigantic, and it was sharpened. Hiei raises it above his head. You hum the sound of the tune: "Gomen". They way you hummed it. It was so... sad... for some reason. You feel around your muzzle. The locket you received from your father was around your muzzle. You slip it off around your muzzle with your teeth, being careful not to break anything. You drop it in Hiei's hand. Hiei looks at you.

"Guys, it's (Y,N)", Hiei says.

You lick his cheek and he embraces you.

"Wow...", Yusuke says.

"Interesting...", Kurama says.

"Unreal...", Kuwabara mutters.

You suddenly change back into your original form, completely naked. Even though you were covered up by Hiei's embrace, you blush and Hiei wraps a red robe around you. He Frenches you and you fall asleep in his embrace.

You were in Hiei's room. Hiei was on a chair, asleep. You gently shake him awake and kiss him on the cheek.

"Hey baby...", he mutters.

"How long was I asleep?", you ask.

"Four weeks... the others said you wouldn't make it...", Hiei says.

"And... you stayed...", you say.

"I was just checking on you...", Hiei says.

You grin. He didn't like admitting things. You kiss him on both of his cheeks.

"You don't have to be afraid about admitting these things", you say.

"Who says I wasn't?", Hiei asks, angry.

You kiss him on the cheek and lie down on the bed with him. Coal jumps into your arms, and you fall asleep in Hiei's embrace.


	7. Chapter 7: Death Has No Rival

Chapter 7: "Death Has No Rival"

Hiei had told Koenma that you had transformed, and that's how you ended up at the execution block. Yusuke, crying, placed you at the execution block.

"(Y/N)... I am sorry, but you will endanger the world if you are not killed", Koenma says.

Hiei ran up to you, his tears turning into black tear gems. He kisses you fiercely. Hanushu starts crying as well.

"I will get you out of this...", Hiei says.

"Help me...", you say helplessly.

Koenma laughs evilly. He changes into Shardan.

"Where is the real Koenma?", Kuwabara asks angrily.

"He's tied up", Shardan says.

Shardan laughs maniacally and pulls out a gun, which was loaded.

"Aren't you wondering why I kidnaped you all this time, my dear?", Shardan asks.

"Why then?", you ask.

"You are Eclipsa! You are her reincarnation... you will be mine... I will bed you...", Shardan screams

Hiei gets in front of you.

"Not if I can help it...", Hiei hisses.

Shardan shoots Hiei ten times with the gun. Hiei falls to the ground, inching towards death.

"HIEI!", you scream.

"BROTHER!", Hanushu screams.

Tears stream down your face as you see the man you love cough up blood, dying slowly. Hiei coughs again.

"(Y/N), I'm sorry...", Hiei says.

"HIEI... HOLD BACK LONGER!", Kurama yells.

Kuwabara and Hanushu comfort Hiei. Yusuke was glaring at Shardan. Yusuke posed for the Spirit Gun.

"You never die, do you?... you bastard...", Yusuke hisses.

Shardan lifts the gun and shot Yusuke. Yusuke fell to the ground, unconscious.

"YUSUKE!", you scream.

Hiei coughs again... and soon, his breathing stopped. Hiei was dead. You start crying hysterically. You run over to him and cry on his chest.

"Wake up... start breathing, Hiei I'm begging you... please... live...", you whimper.

No response. You look into his beautiful red eyes, and they were dim, drained of life. You continue to cry, and so do the others.

Enoch howls and hums a lament. You glare at Shardan. Your eyes start glowing a blue colour, and your hair starts flying around. A circle forms around you, and designs appear in and out of the lines. The circle starts spinning. A light shoots up into the sky right at the place where you were standing. You notice that one of the lights hit Hiei slightly. He slowly got up, and started to breathe hard. He was back... to stay. Shardan looks at you with panic. Hiei stands next to you, and the same thing starts happening to him. Another light hits the sky, and you hear a roar. A portal similar to yours appeared in the sky, and a magnificent winged beast came out. It was so beautiful... as if it was crafted by the Lord Jesus himself. The face was fierce and yet gentle, it had red angel's wings, and a beautiful tail. It's skin was pure white. The eyes were milky blue. It was gigantic. It leapt down to the ground. The circle disappears from under you, and you fall in Hiei's arms, exhausted.

"Baby... stay awake", Hiei says sternly.

You stay awake. The beast seemed to await a command.

"ATTACK!", Hiei screams.

He beast clawed Shardan, but he still stood.

"Okay then... ICEWIND!", Hiei screams.

The beast flies into the air. His wings started to glitter, and he waved them. A bunch of gigantic, sharp ice shards hit Shardan. Blood flew everywhere. He bent down, cursed at both of you and disappeared. The beast landed in front of you and Hiei. His claws retracted. He cooed and put his finger under your chin. He did the same to Hiei. Kurama was stunned. Hanushu had fainted, and Kuwabara was hiding behind Kurama's legs. Yusuke managed to get the bullet out. His mouth was agape. The beast flew back into the portal, and the portal turned into smoke. You fall into Hiei's arms. He stroked your hair as you cried into his chest.

"It's okay... I'll be more careful next time... I promise", Hiei says.

He kisses you fiercely. Koenma jumps towards you, tied up.

"Gosh... I saw the whole thing from the Janitor's Closet window. That was an impressive Spiriture", Koenma says.

Hanushu got up from his unconscious state. He burst into laughter once he saw Koenma tied up.

"THAT'S FRICK'N HILARIOUS!", Hanushu screams hysterically.

Koenma's eye twitched.

"Come on (Y/N), go and rest...", Koenma says.

You were in your room after you showered, and Coal was asleep in your arms. Hiei was with you. He was asleep beside you.

You gently shake him.

"Wha? Oh, it's only you... what is it babe?", Hiei asks.

"Just making sure that you were alive...", you say.

"It's okay now... I'm here to stay...", Hiei says.

Coal mews and cuddles up with both of you. Hiei wraps you and Coal in a loving embrace. You cry gently.

"What the hell are you crying about?", Hiei asks crossly.

"I'm just shocked...", you say.

"Just forget about it...", Hiei says.

"How can I... I mutilated a child and the police... and you died... and the thought of Shardan bedding me...", you say.

Hiei kisses you fiercely, and slips his tongue in your mouth, to comfort you. You get closer to him. Coal got up and cuddled into the top of both of your pillows. Your bodies were pressed against each other. He takes off his shirt, allowing you to adore his muscles. You stroke his abs, still locked in a kiss with him. You feel Hiei's lips form in a smirk. Hiei breaks the kiss. His lips left a spicy aftertaste on your lips. You kiss him again. He breaks the kiss after a few minutes.

"Will that help?", Hiei asks.

You snuggle up to him. Coal snuggles into your hair. You look up at Hiei, who was smirking slightly at you.

"What are you thinking about?", you ask.

"Nothin'", Hiei says.

You rest your head on his chest. He was so muscular. His chest was rock-hard, yet so soft. You listen to his heartbeat. It was going smoothly. You suck at his nipples and he moans. You kiss his stomach, enjoying the spicy aftertaste you received from each kiss. You face Hiei again and start kissing him. He furrows his brow as he kisses you. You feel his hand on your rear. You break the kiss.

"Hiei...", you say.

"I'm sorry...", Hiei says.

You finally fall asleep, Coal in your arms.

The next day, you go back to the Human World. You, Kuwabara, Kurama and Hiei were at Yusuke's apartment.

"How come we didn't bring Hanushu?", you ask.

"He'll attract to much attention", Kurama says.

"Doesn't he have a human form or something?", you ask.

"Whoa there... Hanushu was possessed by an evil spirit and we got him out. Hanushu was brilliant at that time, but ever since we got Ro out of him... let's just say that he wasn't the sharpest pencil!", Yusuke says.

"Yeah, didja see the way he fainted when you summoned that Spiriture?", Kuwabara says.

Hiei laughs. He sounded pretty earnest and good-natured. Yusuke's mother, Atzuko, walked in. She was flushed.

"Hey (Y/N), I haven't seen you in a long time...", she says.

"Hey Mrs. Urameshi", you say.

You all were at the beach after you changed. You were wearing something that you thought that might turn Hiei on after you take your dress off. The boys were all wearing trunks and some sort of shirt. Yusuke wore a yellow shirt with his green trunks, Kuwabara wore an orange shirt with palm trees on it and blue trunks. Kurama wore a red shirt with his red trunks, and Hiei was wearing a black blouse with his black trunks. Yusuke calls a good spot on the beach. It was only you and Hiei.

"So... whatcha wearing?", Hiei asks.

You blush and gently took off the dress. You were wearing a black bikini. Hiei blushes and kisses you on the lips lightly.

"You always know what I want, girl...", Hiei says.

You blush and giggle.

"I'm glad you like it", you say.

Hiei puts his arm around you and you walk towards the spot Yusuke picked. You sit down with them. Yusuke seemed to grin sadly.

"What's wrong?", Kurama asks.

"It's been a year since I came back on this very spot, after going to the Makai", Yusuke says.

"Is that why you were gone for three years?", you ask.

"Yeah", Yusuke says.

You were the only ones on the beach, since it was Genkai's property.

"GUYS!", a feminine voice rang in the distance.

You all turn around. A pretty girl with long, brown hair and large brown eyes was wearing a pinkish bathing suit.

"KEIKO!", Yusuke yells happily.

Three other girls followed her. One was Shizeru, whom you have known ever since you were in the fourth grade. Another girl was a very cute one. She had aqua blue hair tied in a ponytail with red ice crystals. Her eyes were red, like Hiei's.

"Hiei... is she your daughter or something?", you ask sadly.

"She's my sister... don't you dare tell her...", Hiei snarls.

You were taken back by the sudden venom in Hiei's voice.

"Hiei, you don't have to be mean, unless you want to break-up", you say coolly.

You walk up to the other girls.

"Hey (Y/N), long time no see", Shizeru says, hugging you.

The beautiful one with aqua blue hair approaches you.

"Kazuma told me all about you", she says.

"Who are you?", you ask sweetly.

"I'm Yukina", she says.

You embrace Yukina.

"Soooooooooo cute!", you yell.

Yukina grins at you, and you look back at Hiei. He looked as if he took the threat to break-up seriously. You walk up to him.

"I'm sorry", you say.

Hiei smirks and kisses you. After Hiei breaks the kiss, you look around. Something about Kurama caught your eye. He looked kind of mad, as if he was jealous. You took your attention away from this and you go into the water with the others. Yukina was wearing a periwinkle bathing suit, and Shizeru was wearing an opal-white one. Soon, all of you were in the water.

"Gosh! Oh yeah! Dinner at Genkai's!", Yusuke screams.

You splash him.

"Ha-ha!", you laugh mockingly.

"Oh yeah! How about this?", Yusuke asks.

He splashes a huge amount of water at you, getting your hair wet.

Kuwabara splashed Hiei. Keiko, Shizeru and Yukina were splashing at each other. You splash Hiei, and he smirks at you. You back away as he approaches you.

"C'mon honey... come here...", Hiei says evilly, smirking.

You shake your head. Hiei catches you and he starts tickling your belly. You scream with laughter. Hiei continues to tickle you.

"STOP!", you scream hysterically.

Yusuke gives a sinister look at Keiko.

"YUSUKE!", Keiko screams.

She runs away, but he catches her and starts tickling her as well.

After you showered, you were in your room at Genkai's dojo. It was night, and you had one of the best dinners you've had in your entire life. Coal mews as he cuddles up to you. Your door slips open, and Hiei was there.

"What is it?", you ask.

"I'm spending the night with you, as always", he says.

You move over. Hiei laid down next to you.

"Today was the greatest", you say.

Hiei smirks.

"I agree, it'll even get better tonight after we make love...", Hiei says, smirking.

You slap him softly.

"What the hell was that for?", Hiei asks angrily.

"I'm not ready, and you know it", you say.

Hiei calms down after a few minutes.

"Sorry", you say.

"Nah, I should've known that you weren't ready", Hiei says.

"How come you're not telling Yukina?", you ask.

"I don't want her to be disgusted with me. I'm a thief and a murderer", Hiei says

"She's nice, I'm sure that she'll understand", you say.

"I couldn't risk it, I don't know why", Hiei says.

"Try telling her tomorrow", you say.

"I'll try to", he responds.


	8. Chapter 8: Chain of Memories

Chapter 8: "Chain Of Memories"

As you were on the beach, Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kurama approached you. You grin tenderly as they approached. You all sit down on the dock.

"Hey, (Y/N)?", Kuwabara asks.

"Yeah?", you respond.

"Remember that time you saved me in the girl's bathroom in the fourth grade?", Kuwabara asks.

"Yeah... it was pretty funny", you say.

"And that time that we were dissecting frogs in 6th grade, and the frog turned out to be alive and it attacked me?", Yusuke asks.

You start laughing hysterically.

"Yes, when I was in the 10th grade, when I started growing my hair, someone accidentally spurted glue at it", Kurama says, blushing softly, embarrassed.

"You never told us that", Yusuke says.

A few minutes passed.

"Yusuke, Kuwabara, we've known each other since Child Center, and we became closer each passing day. Now look at us. We're teens now, and we have a great adventure ahead of us. Kura-kun, even though we've known each other for only a few months, we've acted like we were friends as long as I have known Yusuke and Kuwabara", you say.

"Yeah, but I'm two years older than you", Kurama says.

"Yeah, 18 years passed, and we're still friends. Can ya believe it? 18 years. We should have anniversaries", Yusuke says.

"Each one of us has changed", you say.

"I'll say, you've gotten hott!", Yusuke screams.

You blush, embarrassed.

"And yet you've never told me of your cases...", you say.

"Hey, we're sorry. We had to keep it a secret or else you would've been in danger, and now impending doom is approaching", Kurama says.

You sigh.

"I wish there was a way to escape it all", you say.

"Hope so. I enjoy fighting but the part of Hiei dyin' and me getting shot just made me go insane", Yusuke says.

"Yeah, I hope it'll be over", you say.

"Evil is never over. No matter how many enemies we slay, there will always be another fiend, powerful or weak, waiting. Evil never ends", Kurama says sadly, yet darkly.

You sigh.

"It'll be a long time until Shardan is dead. Gosh, ever since he killed Ilona...", Yusuke says, but he covers his mouth.

"What?", you ask.

"Ever since he killed Ilona... Hiei has been miserable... until you came. He was so much in love with that girl. They even had children. Four of them, really. The two eldest twins, Himaya and Megumi, were five years but appeared to be fifteen. The younger, newborn twins, were named Nobiyuki and Anuma. After Ro was defeated, Shardan came. Shardan knew of Hiei's weaknesses because of the goddess-god relationship. Shardan killed Ilona right in front of Hiei, and he killed his four children. Hiei killed Shardan's woman, Eclipsa. They've been at war ever since. Enoch was Ilona's brother, Ilona was adopted obviously. You still haven't met Haru or Yoshihito yet, but they are currently busy", Kurama says, tears forming in his green orbs.

"Hiei will murder you once he finds out that you had told her", Kuwabara says, shocked.

"She has the very right to know, it is a crime not telling her", Kurama says gently.

"Tell me about his children", you say, sitting in front of them on the dock.

"Himaya was older than Megumi by five minutes. Himaya was a really handsome boy, looked more like his mother, really. He was a real smoker. Smoked about five cigarettes a day. It didn't affect him at all. Megumi was so beautiful. She looked just like Hiei, only feminine. I dated her, we were madly in love. Nobiyuki and Anuma were too young to know about who looked like who", Kurama says.

You were asleep in your room, and Hiei was beside you. You suddenly have a dream. You were standing next to a very beautiful fox demon girl. She had hip-length black hair and golden eyes with stripes of silver. Her skin was pure white. She had fox ears and a fluffy fox tail. She was wearing a purple dress and the upper half of her hair was in a bun, the bottom half going to her round, full hips, a sort of gold lacing around her forehead. Soon, the door opened. Hiei walks in. He had a his usual black cloak on, and was wearing a similar gold lacing around his forehead. He walks right through you as you approach him. He kisses the fox demon girl lovingly.

"Is this Ilona?", you ask yourself.

The scene fades and you're standing in a silvery liquid. The girl who Hiei kissed was standing in front of you.

"Hello (Y/N)", she says.

"Are you Ilona?", you ask.

"Yes", she says sweetly.

Ilona walked up to you and hugged you.

"Where were you?", you ask.

"My dear child, Shardan killed me", she says.

"Because of Eclipsa?", you ask.

"Yes, wake Hiei up, you are lucky to be his. Tell him everything that you have seen...", Ilona says gently.

You wake up, and shook Hiei until he woke up. He looks at the digital luminous clock on the desk by your bed, and he glares at you, then it softens.

"Baby... what's the reason for waking me up?", Hiei asks.

"I saw Ilona...", you say.

"What?", Hiei asks sternly.

"She told me to wake you up...", you say, but you were silenced by Hiei giving you a chaste kiss.

He breaks it soon, then embraces you.

"Forget about it", Hiei says.

Hiei climbs on top of you and kisses you passionately. He slips his tongue in your mouth. He arches your neck, and runs his lips up and down the smooth skin of your neck. You feel Hiei gently give your neck a little lick. You moan and put your hands on his lower waist.

"You're not ready?", Hiei asks.

"Yeah... I'll remain a virgin... and least for a while", you say.

Hiei continues to kiss your neck, sending chills up and down your spine. His soft lips trail down to your chest. You run your tapered fingers through his silky, soft hair. Hiei kisses you again. He lays down beside you and you fall asleep in his warm, loving embrace.

The next day, you had a day off, so you were only wearing your red velvet slip dress. The tournament wasn't coming up for a very long time. A few minutes after you dry your hair after taking a shower, Hiei walked into the room after he was out for about two hours. He was panting heavily and was slicked with sweat. He looked so drop dead sexy. He was shirtless. He sits with you on the bed.

"Take a shower...", you say, licking his neck.

"A what?", he asks.

"A shower...", you say.

"I just bathe...", he says.

"Undress...", you say.

"I thought when you meant 'for a while'...", Hiei says.

You kiss him, and you fall on top of him on the bed.

"I'm just going to shower you...", you say.

Hiei blushes.

"I won't look down there", you say.

You lead Hiei into the bathroom and he takes off all his clothes, and he takes of his headband. You kiss his forehead, taking care not to kiss his Jagan. You turn on the water so it was cool, and you push Hiei in.

"You coming?", he asks.

"No...", you say.

You try not to look at his lower parts, but then you get Thermasilk For Men Shampoo and Conditioner out from the cupboard.

Hiei got his hair wet, and you start working the shampoo in his hair very carefully. He then rinses it off, and you kiss his cheek. You then start working the conditioner into his hair, and once it was done, you start combing the small groups of hair carefully.

"You don't use hairspray, do you?", you ask.

"No...", Hiei says.

After combing for five minutes, you let him rinse his hair off. You grab Old Spice soap and start working it into his skin. His chest was rock hard, and you were blushing as you felt them. You start soaping his abs, then you give the soap to him.

"Wash your... um... privates... I won't be looking", you say sweetly.

You walk out. You look into Hiei's dresser, and pull out his boxers, a pair of black shorts and a black tank top. You walk back into the bathroom, and Hiei was rinsing himself off. Then, you put some cream on him, Hiei did his lower area. He rinses it off. You tell him how to turn off the water, and you wrap a black towel around his lower waist after he dried himself off.

"Thanks baby...", he says.

You blush and lick his lips.

"Getting dirty, now are we?", Hiei asks seductively.

He starts pulling at your slip dress.

"Hiei, stop", you say.

Hiei looks into your eyes. He nods his head. After you dried his hair and brushed and combed it back into it's style, he starts putting on the clothes you left him. Hiei leaves the tank top on the bed and he embraces you. He smelled so good. Hiei lies down on the bed and you climb on top of him. You kiss him, then kiss the sensitive spot on the side of his lower jaw. You start kissing his neck and then go down to his chest, which you spent a lot of time on. You then got down to his abs and kiss the top of his navel. He moans. You lower his pants and give him a quick kiss on the lower stomach, then you start to gently lick his left hip. Your tongue travels to the right hip. He tasted so sweet. You then go back to his face and he embraces you.

"Damn, I'm tired...", Hiei says.

He falls asleep. You were glad he didn't snore, like Kuwabara. He looked so innocent. You look out the window. Coal snuggles up in his little cat bed. You sigh and then look at Hiei. He was so attractive, and you never wanted to lose him. You lie beside him and he embraces your small form, even though he was asleep. You gently bite his earlobe. He moans in his sleep. You soon fall asleep as well.

* * *

Interesting Tidbit: Chapter 7: "Death Has No Rival" is in honor of my favourite song by Slayer called "Bloodline". Death has no rival is a lyric that just spoke to me, but there are more too, like "Seiphon your blood into me", or "Bloodfest awaits to feed your hunger", but those chapters might be shortened to Seiphon or Bloodfest. There will also be names of things in my favourite games, like I might have banannas in there since I love DK64 ( I've had it for five years, but I haven't beaten it yet). Yes it is true that Himaya is a real cigarette lover, Hiei got a bit angry then got over it after learning that Himaya couldn't get cancer he got over it". 


	9. Chapter 9: Night Fun

Chapter 9: "Night Fun"

You were on the beach near Genkai's dojo the next day. You were wearing your black bikini with a dress over it. Hiei soon appeared in front of you in a flash of black. He was wearing his black trunks.

"Did you tell Yukina?", you ask.

"No... I can't take that chance...", he says, putting an arm around you.

"She knows, she can feel you, Hiei, I think you should tell her", you say.

Hiei nods his head. You kiss his cheek.

"Hiei?", you ask.

"Hm?", came his response.

"How come you avoided my question about the dream?", you ask.

Hiei didn't answer, he kisses your cheek as you look at the blue sky. You look at him, and you decide to leave the question until later. Kurama, in his red trunks, along with Yusuke and Kuwabara, jumped into the ocean. Yusuke dunked Kurama's head into the water.

"Heh, heh, that's revenge fox boy!", Yusuke says.

You take off your dress and jump into the water, along with Hiei.

Kurama finally got out of the water, gasping for breath.

"Yusuke...that was no way to seek revenge just because I pushed you down the laundry chute. You even asked!", Kurama says.

"Kurama's ma is outta town...so party and sleepover at his house!", Yusuke yelled.

"Do you even have the supplies yet?", you ask.

"Nope...", Yusuke says.

Kurama was driving the Red Chrysler, and you stopped at a store. Yusuke and the others ran into the store. He grabbed a cart and slid away on it, his feet and hands on the bars.

"URAMESHI! THAT'S DANGEROUS!", Kuwabara screams.

Hiei watched in amusement as Kuwabara tried to stop Yusuke on the cart. You run after them, and Hiei and Kurama follow. Yusuke finally calmed down, and picked up three different types of ice cream, which were chocolate, vanilla and butter pecan.

"Sweet snow...", Hiei muttered.

You kiss him lightly on the lips. Yusuke picked up five bags of chips and five cans of Sour Cream & Onion dip. He also picked up some popcorn and chocolate, and coffee. He also got four huge bottles of Root Beer and Coke, three cans of whipped cream and seven cans of tuna. Kurama wrote out the check as you paid and you all left.

You were at Kurama's house, helping setting up the soon-to-be party.

"Are the girls coming?", you ask.

"Nah...it's only the five of us!", Yusuke yells.

Kuwabara and Kurama set up the table, and Hiei was picking out horror movies.

"When does the party start?" you ask.

"At 12:00.p.m", Yusuke says.

You look at the clock. It was 11:50. You go into the bathroom, and put on your Cookie Dough lip gloss.

Soon it was time for the party. Yusuke put on "Breaking Benjamin", and the album "We're Not Alone", started playing "So Cold". You all start dancing, and Hiei places his hands on your hips and you both start dancing. Yusuke whistled after dunking Kuwabara's head into the sink. Kurama was just looking at both of you, envy in his eyes.

About two hours later, it was time for "Truth or Dare".

"Kurama, Truth or Dare?", Yusuke asks.

"Dare...", Kurama says.

Yusuke burst into laughter.

"I dare you to wear this!", Yusuke says, pulling out a frilly pink skirt.

Kurama sighed. A few minutes later, he emerged from the kitchen, wearing the skirt. He looked mad. After Yusuke took a few pictures, he changed back into his jeans and socks.

"Yusuke, Truth or Dare?", you ask.

"Dare", he says.

"I dare you to kiss Kuwabara!", you yell.

Yusuke looked angry.

"I'll make sure you get yours...", he says dangerously.

Afterwards, Yusuke and Kuwabara were coughing and spitting.

"(Y/N), Truth or Dare?", Yusuke asks.

"Dare", you say.

"I dare you too...kiss Kurama...", he says.

Hiei growled and snarled. Yusuke backed down.

"But she still has to do the dare", Kuwabara says.

Hiei seeths. Kurama blushes as you kiss him softly, then turn back to Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"Deeper...", Yusuke says.

Hiei growls even more.

"Detective, I'm warning you...", Hiei said, but Kuwabara tied a piece of cloth around his mouth.

Kurama grabs you by the shoulders and kisses you, and a few minutes later, he breaks the kiss.

"That will be all", Yusuke says, satisfied.

Hiei was glaring at Kurama. Kurama glared back. You lean against Hiei, feeling guilty, but there was forgiveness in his red eyes. You kiss him softly.

"Okay Hiei, Truth or Dare?", Kuwabara asks.

"Dare", Hiei says.

"I dare you to kiss (Y/N) for five minutes in front of all of us, and your hands have to go up to her bra and you have to French each other", Kuwabara says.

Hiei smirks and kisses you, and you feel his hands going up to your bra, and you felt his tongue slide into your mouth. Yusuke and Kuwabara stared to whistle. Hiei broke the kiss after five minutes and you were blushing madly.

"Scary Movie time!", Yusuke says.

Hiei takes out Ringu and Yusuke shivers with fear. He puts the DVD in after getting the popcorn, chocolate, chips, dip and soda ready. Yusuke hit play on the remote and turned the lights off. It was 6:00, but it was dark and stormy. You drunk some Root Beer and cuddled Hiei as Sadako took her first victim. You kiss him on the cheek and he blushes. You ate some chips, feeding some to Hiei occasionally. Hiei liked the movie, but it was a long time since you saw Ringu and you jumped, but you liked the plot, nonetheless. When it was over, everyone voted on "The Omen" series, and you start watching.

As you were watching the Final Conflict, you get to a scene in which Damien lures his female friend into his bed. You gently kissed Hiei, and soon you're both making out. You stop, and after Damien is defeated, it was 9:00. Yusuke turned back on the lights, and Kuwabara was hiding under the couch. You and Hiei continue eating, while Kurama was comforting Kuwabara. Yusuke puts on Slayer, and you all start dancing again.

It was 11:00 when you were all finished, so you were the first to go to change. You wore a black shirt with black pants. Kuwabara was wearing a pajama suit (with feet). Hiei was wearing only his shirt, and Yusuke was wearing green pants and a undershirt, and so was Kurama, except his pants were red. You all took out your sleeping bags and you shared with Hiei.

* * *

Sorry about not updating! I just got my ears pierced today. Sorry that this chapter isn't filled with action but I hope you all love it! (Made it for comic relief) 


	10. Chapter 10: Team 1, Match 1

Chapter 10: "Team One, Match One"

It was finally time for the tournament, and you were shocked to know how much you've learned. There were no more recurring dreams of Ilona, but you think that this isn't occurring because you haven't told Hiei yet, or perhaps he wasn't letting you tell him. Koenma was driving Kurama's Chrysler to the docks.

"Okay, I sent your luggage to the fancy hotel...so just have fun before the tournament starts, and you might find familiar faces cheering you on", Koenma said.

"You mean Rinku and the gang?", Hanushu asks.

"It was supposed to be a surprise...", Koenma hisses.

"So, Hanushu, are you going to be a substitute fighter?", you ask.

"Yep, you'll have tons of help from me!", Hanushu says.

Hiei put his arm around you and kissed you on the lips lightly. Yusuke whistled from the trunk, with Kuwabara.

"How did you know that we were kissing?", Hiei asks.

"The clamping between teeth and fangs aren't that hard to hear!", Yusuke says in a mocking voice.

Hiei glares and hits the back of the chair.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!", Kuwabara screeches.

"Hiei...", you say.

"Sorry hun...", Hiei says.

You were all at the hotel, and everything was fancy.

"Fancier than last time", Kuwabara says.

"What?", you ask.

"The hotel is fancier than the Dark Martial Arts Tournament", Kurama says.

"Okay, the buffet should be here, so we can all have dinner...", Yusuke said.

Kurama, Kuwabara and Yusuke run off to find the buffet, leaving you and Hiei. You were very nervous, so you start pacing around.

"God, you're tense", Hiei says.

He gently massaged your back and you relaxed.

"Hiei...", you say.

Kurama ran in the room.

"Hiei, Kuwabara got his head stuck in the wall again", he says.

Hiei runs, leaving you with Kurama. He walks towards you, something like lust and jealousy burning in his eyes. You try to run away but he embraces you and runs his hand up your inner thigh. You get scared and struggle, and Hiei walks in the room. He growls and pulls you away from Kurama.

"Hiei...", Kurama says.

"YOU DUMB FOX! HOW DARE YOU EVEN LAY A FINGER ON A STRAND ON HER HEAD! DON'T YOU DARE TRY TO APOLOGIZE TO ME YOU LUSTFUL FOOL! IF I FIND YOU TEMPTING HER AGAIN I'LL KILL YOU!", Hiei screams.

Hiei brings you into his room and he takes off his shirt and boots and flops down onto the bed. After you take your shower you change into a cream slip-dress. You sit next to Hiei and cuddle him.

"What's gotten into Kurama?", you ask.

"I don't know and I don't care. I thought that thing was my friend...and he's trying to steal you from me. He said that he had a crush on you before we started our relationship", Hiei says angrily.

You kiss him on the cheek and you start reading "Cujo" by Stephen King.

"Babe...you sure that you should read that before bed?...you'll get nightmares", Hiei says.

"At least you'll hold me...", you say, smirking.

Hiei snorted and smirked, and he leaned on you, reading the book with you. You but your black bookmark on the page and you snuggle into Hiei's neck, and he turned off the lights.

The next day it was time for breakfast, so you both shower and Hiei was wearing his usual clothes, and you wear a white shirt with black jeans and black Chinese slippers. You tie your hair into a high ponytail and wear black onyx earrings. Hiei puts his arm around you as you exit the room and Kurama was sitting on the couch, and he looks at you with interest. Hiei hits him on the back of his head and you both exit the room.

"Hiei, you shouldn't be so mean...", you say.

"Oh really? Then why don't you go back in the room and give him a little kiss?", Hiei asks.

You look a bit hurt and Hiei ignores it. You sigh and you meet Hanushu down in breakfast.

"I know about Kurama's interest in you...", Hanushu tells you.

Hiei ignores the whole conversation, eating waffles. Hanushu glares at his younger brother and throws a crumb of toast at him.

"What the hell?", Hiei asks.

"Pay attention...", Hanushu hisses.

Hiei glares and crosses his arm and you gently put a hand on his, but he brushes it off. You get up and go to the window, encountering Kurama there. Hiei doesn't seem to care about your reaction, but then you walk away from him. You sit back down, next to Hiei.

"The first match will be tomorrow...", Hiei says.

"Hiei, can you help me with the flute?", you ask.

"Pull your own weight and do it yourself...", Hiei hisses.

Hanushu threw another crumb of toast at him and Hiei glares.

"Hiei...why won't you help her?", Hanushu asks.

"She can do it herself...", Hiei says.

You look very hurt and leave him. Kurama doesn't follow you, and you encounter Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"(Y/N)-chan, what's wrong?", Yusuke asks.

"Hiei is being so mean...", you say.

"Want us to talk to him?", Kuwabara asks.

"No, he'll get over it", you say.

"Okay, if there's anything else about him just tell us...", Yusuke says.

You go back into Hiei's room and there was a picture of you cuddling Hiei, your chin on his spiky black hair, which was actually silky soft. It stood on the night stand in a beautiful black frame. You sit on the bed and slip out of your shoes. You lie on the bed and the door opens. Hiei was there and he looked very angry.

"What are you doing here?", Hiei asks.

"Hiei...", you whimper.

"GET OUT!", Hiei screams, throwing you out of the room.

"Where will I sleep?", you ask.

"Why don't you go to your Kurama?", Hiei asks.

You knock on the door.

"What?".

His voice made a chill run up your spine.

"Why are you like this...I only wanted you to stop being mean to him...", you say.

"Listen woman, if you're just going to go on and on about this then fine, be my guest, I won't listen", Hiei says.

"FINE THEN YOU EMOTIONLESS SH-T-HEAD!", you scream.

You stomp to the couch and cry into your hands.

The next day, you all go to the stadium into your team rooms. You were wearing all black, and you had your flute and a dagger. Hiei was on the windowsill. Kurama was sitting next to you, and he hugged you out of sympathy and apologies. After the embrace, you look over at Hiei. He ignored it, so you think that he didn't care about you any longer. You go up to Hiei and rest your head on his shoulder. He shoves you off.

"Bitch", he mutters.

You glare and sit next to Yusuke, and the tournament's first match was about to start.

You all stood as the gigantic doors opened. There was a crowd outside, and the whole ground was stone. There was a transparent circle on the ground, and the sign of yin and yang was on the ring.

"IN THE FIRST CORNER: TEAM URAMESHI!", the announcer girl yells.

The girl was a cat demon, and Yusuke seemed to know her as Koto.

"IN THE SECOND CORNER: TEAM VIONITE!", Koto yells.

Team Vionite looked powerful. There were five male demons taking human appearances, and they were dressed sharp and very good-looking. They all looked at you with interest. Hiei didn't seem to care. One had long gray hair and green eyes, and he had long claws. He had fangs. His skin was tanned. Another had short, purplish hair, gray eyes and a rather nasty grin. He was long and lanky, but you can sense a powerful aura coming from him. Another had long, green hair and purple eyes, and shared the stocky one's nasty grin, and they had the same high cheekbones and fair complexion. He looked younger.

"They must be related", Hiei snorted.

Another had long, black hair and he didn't have any pupils, just pure white. He was taller than the others, and had an even stronger aura coming from him then the long and lanky one, so he had to be the leader. Another had long, silver hair and pure black eyes. He had tanned skin, and very long nails.

"Would all team leaders come into the ring please?", Koto asks.

The man with black hair and white eyes stepped into the ring with Yusuke. They glare and circle each other for a minute, then they started to talk.

"Yusuke Urameshi and Haka Urami have decided one-on-ones. Kurama has volunteered to be the first fighter and Shiraga has volunteered to fight against him", Koto says.

Kurama and the gray-haired man walked up into the ring and so did Shiraga.

"BEGIN!".

Cheers came from everywhere. Kurama takes out his Rose Whip and Shigara takes out his bullwhip, and he bows to Kurama. Kurama looks surprised but bows back, and they start clashing whips.

"God, you're good", Shigara yells.

"Pretty good yourself", Kurama says.

"Thanks...I was planning to find a trainer, I haven't completed my five years of training yet...perhaps you can help me", Shigara says, dodging a lash.

"Yes, after the tournament would be good", Kurama says.

"Yes...but I know something you don't", Shigara says.

"Oh really, what's that?", Kurama asks, stepping back.

"I am the reincarnation of someone you knew when you were Youko", Shigara responds, dodging another deadly lash.

"Who?", Kurama says.

"I'll reveal it to you later...", Shigara says.

They continue to lash at each other, and neither of them had one scratch yet. Kurama jumps into the air and lashes at Shigara, and he jumps back, a small but bleeding scratch on his cheek. He wipes the blood away and grins honestly at Kurama.

"Very good...I really must have you as a master", Shigara says.

Kurama lashes again, this time getting Shigara's bullwhip thrown.

Shigara runs towards the bullwhip, but is tripped by Kurama's leg.

"Oh sh-t", Shigara says.

He runs towards the whip again and is tripped by Kurama. Shigara runs again and is knocked out by a very hard fall delivered by Kurama's Rose Whip. Koto counts to ten and Kurama leaves the ring. You hug him and Yusuke slaps him on the back and Kuwabara is jumping up and down. Haka looks a bit disappointed but bandages Shigara up, and it was Yusuke's turn. The lanky boy walked towards Koto and told her something.

"Team Vionite's Kasumi requests that he fights with his brother, Kasumu", Koto says.

"Looks like I'm fighting with you, partner", Yusuke says, putting his hands on Kuwabara's shoulder.

The twins named Kasumi and Kasumu walked up to the ring, in front of Yusuke and Kuwabara. The twins smiled, not with their nasty grins.

* * *

Hey guys! My parents and I are going to the Philippenes from June 27-July 25, but they have WordPerfect so I might be updating. I got a Japanese dictionary so I can give you Team Vionite Members names.

Shigara: Gray-haired

Haka Urami: Haka: Grave; Urami: Grudge

Kasumi: Haze

Kasumu: Glaze over; mist over

And what has gotten into Hiei-kun? Tune in next time!


	11. Chapter 11: Team 1, Match 2

Chapter 11: "Team 1, Match 2"

Kasumi and Kasumu ran in different directions. They were fast and they disappear quite quickly. Kuwabara takes out his Spirit Sword and Yusuke poses for the Spirit Gun. Kasumi kicks Yusuke, tripping him, but Yusuke shoots him in the face, but misses. Kuwabara went towards Kasumu and tried to hit him with his sword, but kept on missing. You look at the fight intensely, and Hiei glares at you.

"What are you staring at?", you ask coldly.

Hiei rolls his eyes and doesn't speak to you. You cross your arms and glare at him back, but still watch the fight. Kuwabara was lashing at Kasumu with his sword, and the stocky boy grins and smirks.

"Kasumi, should we use it yet?", Kasumu asks his brother.

"No, be patient", Kasumi responds.

"Use what?", Kuwabara asks.

"Yeah, quit holding out on us boys", Yusuke says.

Kasumi and Kasumu don't answer. You look over your shoulder at Hiei again, who is still glaring at you. Hiei crosses his arms and leans on the back of the wall.

"What the hell is wrong with you?", you ask.

"Don't get into my business, bitch", Hiei says.

"Shut-up! Do you understand me?", you ask.

Hiei shows you his middle finger. You slap him in the face.

"HOW DARE YOU!", Hiei screams.

You glare. You sit on the grass. Kasumu went towards Yusuke this time, and Yusuke dodged every punch. Hiei kicks you in the back and you get up and slap him. Kurama shakes his head.

"What the heck are you doing fox? Wanna have a go with her in bed?", Hiei asks mockingly.

You slap him again.

"Too bad the next fight is for two-on-two, and you'll have to fight together, so just get along okay?", Kurama asks.

"What?", Hiei asks, disgruntled.

He glares at you, but says nothing, you divert your attention to Kasumi and Kasumu. Kasumi put his middle and index fingers on his left hand together, and his nails became long and sharp and they started glowing a blue colour.

"Oh crap", Yusuke says, and he poses for the Spirit Shotgun.

Yusuke releases the shotgun, which miss the twins. Shiraga, who finally wakes up, looks nervous. He runs up to the ring.

"Kasumi don't do that technique, you haven't mastered that yet and I promised to teach you that move after these fights!", Shiraga exclaims nervously.

"I don't care gray!", Kasumi yells.

Kasumu thinks for a while, then he starts the same thing that Kasumi does, except with his right hand.

"Didn't I tell you when we were training you crazy twins! That move may make...uh, that thing you fear so much Kasumu", Shiraga says, his gray hair getting all over his face.

"What? I have a phobia of many things including: spiders, small places...", Kasumu says.

"Not those, the Nightmare", Shiraga snaps.

"I'm not understanding a thing, yo", Yusuke says.

"Hey, did you say Nightmare?", Kasumu asks.

"Yes, I did", Shiraga says.

"Oh...NIGHTMARE! NO! SAVE ME!", Kasumu yells.

"Bro, Shiraga's lying. We can use the attack if we wanna!", Kasumi says.

"Really?", Kasumu asks, his eyes narrowing.

"YEAH LET'S DO IT!", Kasumi yells.

They point both their fingers at Yusuke and Kuwabara. Shiraga looks disappointed. He feels a hand on his shoulder, and Kurama is behind him.

"What are you trying to stop them from?", Kurama asks.

"The Kami no Kasu technique. Those crazy boys think that they can use it, but it'll expose their souls easily, making it edible to the...", Shiraga says, but shivers.

He breathed, and his breath was visible. The arena started to freeze over. They all heard a snort.

"Uh-oh...", Kasumu says.

"Told ya", Shiraga says.

A silver horse covered with blood appears, and it snorts. Steam comes out of its nose.

You looked nervous. You saw that thing, but where? It wasn't walking towards the twins, but to you. As it walked, blood and ice formed on the ground. You throw your dagger at it, but it bounces off. You back away, with absolute terror on your face.

Hiei gets in front of you and takes out a flaming sword.

"Hiei?", you ask.

Hiei doesn't answer you. He takes of the crucifix pendant he was wearing and puts it on the horses' forehead. It screams, but bites his arm, which bleeds heavily.

"Serves you right", you say.

Hiei nudges you with his elbow.

"Shut-up before I let this thing eat you", Hiei says.

The horse bites him harder. He cringes.

"I thought you hated me", you say.

"Well, I do", Hiei says.

You shove Hiei out of the way and hold out your hand to the Nightmare. Dust swirled out of your hand, and the thing turned to stone. It broke in to millions of pieces, but you collapsed on the ground.

"It seems that (Y/N) petrified it", Shiraga says.

Hiei puts his bleeding hand on your shoulder.

"I hope I get to do the same thing to you", you say.

Hiei glares and walks away from you.

"Just be grateful that I restrained that thing", Hiei says sharply.

"Must you take credit for everything?", Hiei asks.

You roll your eyes and look at Kasumi and Kasumu. They were knocked unconscious. You looked worried, but the horse was back. It looked very angry. It growled, and Hiei tried to cut it with his katana, but everything went black to you.

You woke up in the Healing Room, and Hiei was in the bed next to you. You look at the T.V screen. It was Yusuke v.s Haka right now, so you watch. Hiei wakes up, and he glares at you. You were both bandaged up heavily.

"What happened?", you ask.

That thing knocked us out. Shiraga chanted something and the Nightmare died", Hiei says.

"How are you feeling?", you manage to ask.

He doesn't answer. As you watch Yusuke fighting Haka, Hiei grabs you by the shoulders and kisses you.


	12. Chapter 12: Heart of Darkness

Chapter 12: "Heart of Darkness"

You shove Hiei off of you.

"You think that you can just kiss me after what you've done?", you ask.

"I'm sorry", Hiei says, hanging his head down.

Your eyes softened, but you see Hiei smirking.

"What are you smirking at?", you ask. "You think you're the greatest!".

"Well, I am, even though you're so stupid", Hiei says. "I give you a chance to come back to me and you don't take it".

"So that's why you kissed me? To see how desperate I am?", you ask.

"Wow, you actually got that one right...my congratulations", Hiei says, smirking.

You slap him. He was still smirking, so you walk away from him, and continue to watch Yusuke fight Haka. Haka was firing purple bolts at Yusuke.

"Come on Yusuke...", you say.

"Falling for him too?", Hiei asks.

"He's my best friend, if you were up there, for example, I would be routing for the enemy", you say.

"Bitch", Hiei snarls.

You ignore him. Yusuke was winning so far, but the ground started shaking. Hiei looks worried then grabs your hand. You pull from his grasp, but then he grabs your hand again and pulls you to the stadium. A giant monster was soaring over the stadium. It had large bat wings, a long tongue, and razor sharp teeth. It had no legs, for a long trail of shadow covered them, as well as the sky.

"What the hell is it?", Hiei asks.

"The Heart of Darkness", Shiraga says.

The monster landed, and looked at you. Hanushu ran next to you and Hiei and his eyes got wide.

"SPARKY!", he yells.

"That isn't Sparky! Sparky is a Spiriture remember?", Kurama asks.

Hanushu looks disappointed, then looks at you.

"SUMMON SPARKY!", Hanusu screams.

"How?", you ask.

"Stupid", Hiei says.

The Heart of Darkness moved closer towards you. Suddenly, you felt something, and you heard Ilona's voice in your head.

"Feel the needs of your own kind...", she says.

"What do you mean?", you ask out loud.

But she was gone.

Hiei looks at you strange, and glares. Suddenly, you get what she was saying. You kiss Hiei, and his eyes get wide. You both glow green, and a white hole appears in the sky. Purple mist flowed out of it, and a golden creature flew out. It was a wyrm, and it had golden wings, and feelers that looked like cat whiskers. You break the kiss, and he was dazed. He finally shakes his head and glares at you.

"Whore", he says.

"SPARKY!", Hanushu screams.

The man on Team Vionite, the one with silver hair and pure black eyes, was dead. Haka, Kasumi, Kasumu, and Shiraga walk up to all of you.

"We'll help", Haka says.

He had a very serious and raspy voice. Shiraga takes out his bullwhip. Kasumi and Kasumu take stances, and Haka fires a bolt at the Heart of Darkness, but it has no effect.

"Crap...", he mutters.

Kasumu and Kasumi laugh softly, but Haka hits them at the back of their heads.

"We have to avenge Homura", Haka says.

Kasumi and Kasumu look at their feet, but get back to their fighting positions. Shiraga tries to hit the Heart of Darkness, but doesn't succeed.

"SPARKY! HIT IT!", Hanushu screams.

The Spiriture listens to him, and claws the Heart of Darkness. The Heart of Darkness screams. The creature is still coming after you. Hiei holds you, then the creature stops. You hear frantic laughing, and the Heart of Darkness hold's out it's enormous right hand. It opens it, and Shardan was in the palm.

"Crap", Yusuke says dismally.

"Lost for words?", Shardan asks.

Yusuke rolls his eyes. He makes a face at Shardan.

"You're such a baby", Shardan says evilly.

Kuwabara also makes a face at Shardan.

"Look who's talkin'", Kuwabara says.

"Hiei, since you no longer care for (Y/N), I'll take her off of your hands", Shardan says.

A purple orb forms around you, and you are floating away from the guys.

"(Y/N)!", Hiei screams.

Everything turns black.

You wake up, wearing a bra and a very short skirt, and you are in a bed. It was the same room in which you stayed when Shardan kidnaped you last time, only more extravagant. It was dark, and candles were lit everywhere. Shardan walks in the room, and smirks. You were so afraid, and you start crying.

"Hiei...", you sob.

"Shut-up", he says.

"No...I hate you", you say.

"Eclipsa", he says.

"Shut-up!", you say.

"What's gotten into you, aren't you glad to see me?", Shardan asks. "And that I've taken you away from that bastard?".

He starts unbuckling his pants, then you get threatened and send a dagger at him. It stuck in his shoulder, and you gasp. You didn't have any daggers with you. Shardan takes the dagger out of his shoulder. You hear a voice echoing off the walls.

"Shardan, bring her to me", the voice says.

"Yes master...", Shardan says, howling in the greatest of pain.

You try to escape by going to the balcony. You were really high up, and Shardan was coming after you. Suddenly, you hear a screech, and Sparky is next to the balcony railing. Along with your friends, Haka, Kasumi, Kasumu and Shiraga are there too.

"Come on, get over here", Hanushu says.

Hiei grabs you by the wrist and pulls you onto Sparky. You were so frightened that you cuddled up against Hiei and cried softly. Shardan appears at the door, and glares at all of you.

"Looks like you made new friends", he says, eyeing the four remaining members of Team Vionite.

"Yeah, so get away before I blow your head off", Haka says darkly, holding his palm up.

Haka's palm started glowing purple.

"I'm so scared...I'm more powerful than any of you could imagine", Shardan says.

"We've beaten you many times", Kurama says. "How can that be?".

"Watch...", Shardan says.

Shardan holds up his right hand to the sky, and a flaming vortex of energy flies to the sky. The sky turns into flames.

"Oh no", Kasumu says.

"What's wrong?", you ask.

"I've seen this before...I know now that Shardan isn't Japanese...he's a European Barquest", Kasumu says.

"Aren't Barquests dogs in France that live in graveyards? And if you're snobby, if you look in their pretty eyes for to long you'll get your throat ripped out?", Kuwabara asks.

"Yes...great answer, but that isn't the Barquest dog", Shiraga says.

"It's the family line of Barquest", Kurama says.

You look frightened.

"A Barquest family member attacked me that night!", Hiei yells.

"What night?", Yusuke asks.

"The night I met (Y/N), that's what got me...", Hiei says.

Sparky roars and flies away.

"What happened to the Heart?", you ask.

"That piece of devil spawn? Easy", Hiei says.

"Oh no", Shiraga says.

"What?", Kasumi asks.

Kasumi looks down, and so does everyone else. You see white demons flying above, terrorizing the whole Makai. You all get up.

"Where are we going to go now?", Kuwabara asks.

"Back to the Nigenkai to the hotel...Koenma will take care of things", Kurama says.

"Damn him", Yusuke says. "Just when the first round of the tournament is finished, this happens".

You're all back in the hotel, and you were getting ready for bed.

"The official ceremony is tomorrow", you think. "I'm going to sing".

-Heart of Darkness, Part 2-

"Have all your lines memorized?", Shiraga asks.

"Yeah...", you say.

"Look at him when your done singing, that adds tension", Kasumi says.

"How do you know that bro?", Kasumu asks, smirking.

"Nothing, I certainly wasn't taking lessons from Hitomi", Kasumi says.

Haka sighs, and rolls his eyes.

You look at your costume, it was very beautiful. It was a black dress with black heeled boots. The dress was sparkling.

"Okay, no go and impress your ex", Shiraga says.

(Thanks to 4-is-lovely for this suggestion)

You walk onto the stage, and look around, everyone is cheering for you. Hiei wasn't there. You start singing.

"Every single day, I walk down the street I hear people say Baby! So sweet Ever since puberty everybody stares at me Boys, girls, I cant help it baby So be kind and dont lose your mind just remember that I'm your baby Take me for what I am Who I was ment to be And if you give a damn take me baby, or leave me take me baby, or leave me!", you sing and look around. Hiei still wasn't there.

"A tiger in a cage can never see the sun And this diva needs her stage BABY! lets have fun! You are the one I choose folks would kill to fill your shoes You will love the lime-light too, now baby, so be mine and dont waste my time, crying, oh honeybear? are you still my my my-baby! Take me for what I am Who I was ment to be And if you give a damn take me baby, or leave me No way, can I be what I'm not But hey? dont you want your girl hott! Dont fight dont lose your head Cuz everynight, WHO'S IN YOU BED! who? WHO'S in your bed? Kiss pokey-IT WONT WORK! I look before I leap I love margines, and disapline I make list in my sleep baby, What's my sin! Never quit I follow through I hate mess but I love you What to do with my impromtu baby So be wise cuz this girl satisfies You got a prize, Well dont comprimise YOUR ONE LUCKY BABY! Take me for what I am Who I was ment to be And if you give a damn take me baby, or leave me take me baby-ay-AY! OR LEAVE ME! guess I'm leaving, I'M GONE!", you finish.

Every one cheers, and still no sign of Hiei. You walk off the stage, and Kasumi hugs you.

"That was amazing!", he screams.

"Really?", you ask.

"Go down to the audience with your friends, the next performer will be coming", Haka says.

"Okay", you say.

You rejoin your friends, and you notice that Hiei was on the stage. He was wearing a black tunic, black pants, and black dress shoes. He starts to sing.

"He has a sweet voice", you think.

"I know I've been mistaken,

But just give me a break and see the changes that I've made

I've got some imperfections, but how can you collect them all and throw them in my face?

But you always find a way to keep me right here waiting!

You always find the words to say to keep me right here waiting!

And if you chose to walk away,

I'd still be right here waiting

Searching for the words to say

To keep me right here waiting

I hope your not intending

to be so condescending it's as much as I can take

You're so independent; you just refuse to bend so I keep bending till I break!

But you always find a way to keep me right here waiting!

You always find the words to say to keep me right here waiting!

And if you chose to walk away,

I'd still be right here waiting

Searching for the words to say

To keep me right here waiting

I've made a commitment;

I'm willing to bleed for you

I needed a fulfillment

I found what I need in you

Why can't you just forgive me?

I don't want to relive the mistakes I've made

Along the way

But you always find a way to keep me right here waiting!

You always find the words to say to keep me right here waiting!

But you always find a way to keep me right here waiting!

You always find the words to say to keep me right here waiting!

And if you chose to walk away,

I'd still be right here waiting

Searching for the words to say

To keep me right here waiting!".

Hiei finished it off by looking at you sadly. You returned the look, and he leaves. You rush outside of the stadium.

Hiei was leaning against a tree, looking up at the moonlight.

"Hiei?", you ask.

"What?", he responds.

You go up to him, and kiss him on the cheek.

"Sorry...", you say

"I should be sorry", Hiei admits.

He kisses you passionately, and all fears left you. You sit beside him, leaning on the tree.

"Looks like we're back together, huh?", Hiei asks.

"I'm glad", you say.

"Hmph...I guess I need to make it up to you, huh? Wanna do something together tonight?", Hiei asks.

He got very close to you. You slap him.

"I see, you're still not ready", he says, dazed.

* * *

I'm doing a little survey. Tell me who's your favourite guy from Team Vionite:

Shiraga-The nice guy

Kasumi and Kasumu-The crazy twins

Haka Urami-The serious dude who has a big secret and that will reveal his secret to us later in the whole story!

Homura-The desceased dude who never got to say a word in the story (poor guy), but his past is revealed too.

Whoever wins the survey gets an OC pairing.

"I wanna win!", Kasumu&Kasumu

"New girlfriend", Shiraga

"New sex toy!", Haka


	13. Chapter 13: Syphon

Chapter 13: "Syphon"

You woke up from singing last night, and Hiei was beside you, drooling on his pillow slightly. You giggle, and kiss him on the cheek. He wakes up.

"What's the deal with you, huh?", Hiei asks.

You lick his cheek gently, and he blushes.

"What did Shardan do yesterday?", you ask.

"I don't know...", Hiei snorts.

After you both took your showers (not together), you both go in the living room. Shiraga and Kasumu were watching Kasumi roll around the room, curled up in a ball. Kasumi bonked into the wall and looked up at you.

"Hey (Y/N)!", he says.

"Hey Hiei", Shiraga says.

Kasumu was eating stir-fried shrimp. Kasumi noticed the aroma and crawled up to his brother.

"What is it?", Kasumu asks.

"I like shrimp", he says.

"Why?", Kasumu asks.

"I like shrimp", he repeats.

"Fine, here ya go", Kasumu says.

He grabbed one piece of shrimp and threw it out the window.

"SHRIMP!", Kasumi screamed, jumping out of the window.

"Dumbass", Kasumu says.

"Be nicer to your brother", Shiraga says.

"It's not my fault Kasumi got my dad's I'M A RETARD, LOOK AT ME ACT DUMB genes...why couldn't he have gotten your dads I'M SO SMART AND COLLECTED genes?", Kasumu asks himself.

"Well, count your blessings cousin. Just be glad that you didn't get the retardo genes", Shiraga says.

Kasumu laughs when Kasumi climbs through the window, shrimp in his mouth. The shrimp wasn't dirty, in fact, the soy sauce was still dripping!

"How the hell?", Kasumu asks.

"I caught it in midair and climbed up here", Kasumi says, climbing into the room.

"So you are cousins?", you ask.

"Yep...isn't that right gray?", Kasumi asks.

"Yes, and don't call me gray...", Shiraga responds.

Kasumi eats the shrimp and continues to roll around the room, curled up in a little ball.

You and Hiei both go to Yusuke and Kuwabara's room. You giggled at the sight. Yusuke was half-leaning on the window, and seemed to be vomiting.

"What's wrong with Yusuke-san?", you ask.

"To many cupcakes from the celebration, he ate over one-hundred", Kuwabara said.

Hiei sighs, and you both leave the room to leave Yusuke vomiting. You both were on the balcony, and Hiei was sitting on a black chair across from yours. The sun was up.

"What do we do about Shardan?", you ask.

"I don't know", Hiei says.

Hiei looks at you for a while and his eyes soften.

"Still sleepy?", he asks.

"Yeah...", you respond.

"Well, the rest of the tournament is next week", Hiei says. "Rest all you want".

A piece of shrimp flew from the balcony, and Kasumi jumps off the railing. You look down, and Kasumi catches the shrimp with his mouth, and climbs back up. Kasumi walked back into the building and started dancing. Haka was annoyed by Kasumi's singing ("I'M HENRY THE EIGHTH I AM! I'M HENRY THE EIGHTH I AM I AM! I'M MARRIED TO THE WIDOW NEXT DOOR!"). Haka's eye twitches and he wacks Kasumi at the side of his head. Kurama enters the room and looks around. He yawns.

"Koenma still didn't figure out anything...", Kurama says, as Kasumi opened his mouth.

"HOW DOES HE DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO IT?", Kasumi asks.

Kasumu's eye twitches along with Shiraga's.

"MAKE IT STOP!", Haka screams, covering his ears.

You laugh as you both watch the scene from the balcony. Hiei merely rolls his eyes. Yusuke enters the room. He walks up to Kasumi and covers his mouth, yet Kasumi kept on singing. Shiraga sighs and Haka knocks Kasumi unconscious.

You were in your room, alone with Coal, and you were pacing.

Hiei was keeping Kasumi on a leash (literally). Hiei enters the room, and you got a glance that Haka was keeping Kasumi on a leash.

"That thing is so weird", Hiei says.

"It's a him", you say.

Hiei rolls his eyes and you kiss him on the cheek, and he smirks at you. You sit on the bed next to him, and Coal jumps onto Hiei's lap. Hiei picks up Coal and you follow him to the living room, and Hanushu was making fun of Kasumi on a leash. Hanushu was laughing so hard that he didn't notice that he was walking backwards towards a window.

"Hanushu...", Kurama says.

"Yeah, yeah...", Hanushu says.

Hanushu trips on a ball that Kasumi left on the ground and fell out of the window, but then he climbs back up, and his eyes are wide with horror. Hiei rolls his eyes and helps his brother regain composure.

Hiei was asleep next to you. You couldn't sleep at all because you fear that you might have a nightmare. You reluctantly shake Hiei awake, and he looks at you.

"I can't sleep", you say.

"Go to sleep then, I'm here", Hiei says.

Hiei embraces you, and you quickly fall asleep.

You wake up the next morning screaming. Hiei wakes up and hugs you, and begs you to tell him what happened.

"I...I don't remember", you say.

Hiei looks worried and kisses you gently.

"It's okay, it'll come to you later", Hiei says.

Hiei looks down at you and starts kissing you, and you blush. He cuddles you, and Yusuke enters the room with Kuwabara, who has a metal strainer on his head.

"Is that what you were screaming about?", Kuwabara asks.

"She had a nightmare and she can't remember a thing", Hiei says.

"Uh-huh...how hard were you on her?", Yusuke asks.

Hiei glares and throws his katana at them and they both dodge. They run out, screaming like schoolgirls. Hiei gets up and closes the door and shakes his head.

"I wonder what to do with them", Hiei says.

Okay, the winners of the survey are: Kasumi and Kasumu.

KandK: YAY!

Shiraga: At least I tried.

Haka (crying): No sex toy!


End file.
